1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of a motorcycle driver's helmet wherein a special optical system or periscope type design is built onto the rear of the helmet for use by a passenger, i.e. not by the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search was conducted in the U.S. Patent Office in Class 2, sub-class 422; and in Class 350, sub-classes 612, 618 and 632. All headgear-mounted visual aids noticed during the search were designed to benefit the wearer, and no one else. The following patent is representative of the prior art.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Title ______________________________________ 3,978,526 Sept. 7, 1976 Periscope Rear View Helmet and Helmet Adapter ______________________________________